


She's In His Bones

by bananas_are_love



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Finn is a Poor Little Creature, Post-Break Up, Sad!Finn Nelson, Snippet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_love/pseuds/bananas_are_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leugnen, Verzweifeln, die unübersehbare Existenz einer Plastiktüte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's In His Bones

 

>   
> _Only in dreams_   
> _We see what it means_   
> _Reach out our hands_   
> _Hold on to hers_   
> _But when we wake_   
> _It's all been erased_   
> _And so it seems_   
> _Only in dreams_
> 
> _Only In Dreams - Weezer_
> 
>  
> 
>  

Zuerst versucht Finn es mit Leugnen.  
Nachdem Rae weg ist, steht er noch eine Minute draußen (oder zwei, oder drei). Vielleicht kommt sie zurück, aber nein, sie dreht nicht um und lacht und sagt, dass es alles ein Spaß war und sie nehmen sich in die Arme und gehen ins Haus und hören Spaceman und lachen und machen rum. Sie kommt nicht zurück, Finn geht ins Haus und schließt hinter sich die Tür, und sein Gehirn beginnt wieder zu arbeiten.

Warum sagt sie so etwas? "Ich kann das nicht mehr?" Was soll das bedeuten? Und warum wollte sie nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen? Egal, was es ist, sie können doch darüber sprechen. Oder Rae spricht und er nimmt sie in den Arm und spielt ihr ein Lied vor, das ihr erklären kann, was er fühlt. Finns Gedanken fahren Achterbahn. War es wegen Stacey, oder wegen der anderen Mädchen? Er kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Die Sache mit Stacey damals war kurz und bedeutungslos gewesen, sie war ein hübsches Mädchen, aber so farblos. Rae lebt und lacht und sprüht nur vor Farbe, egal was in ihrer Vergangenheit war. Finn will Rae mehr, als er Stacey je wollte.

Will sie ihn etwa doch nicht? Sie hatte ihm versichert, dass mit Archie nichts mehr war, und Archie ist sein Freund und weiß, wie sehr Finn Rae liebt, und eigentlich, Archie... Oder hat sie etwa immer noch diese fixe Ideen, die sie gestern hatte, als sie im Behindertenklo geredet hatten?

Finn steht immer noch in der Leere des Flurs, und ihm bleibt nichts übrig, er muss jetzt einfach bei ihr anrufen. Ja, es ist spät, aber ihre Mutter würde es verstehen und er muss einfach wissen, warum sie das getan hat. Es. Er traut sich nicht mal, zu denken, in seinem Kopf zu formulieren, was gerade geschehen ist.  
Das Freizeichen ertönt, und eigentlich müsste sie zuhause sein und abnehmen, sie wohnt ja nicht weit von ihm. Aber Mrs Earl nimmt ab.  
"Hiya, hier ist Finn, ist Rae da?" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klingt fröhlich, als würde sie sich freuen, von ihm zu hören. Nicht so, als läge ihre Tochter weinend auf dem Sofa.

"Oh, Finn, Liebling, Rae ist noch nicht zuhause. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie mal wieder steckt... aber, Liebling, hat Rae dir schon berichtet? Ich bin nicht in den Wechseljahren, im Gegenteil, ich bekomme ein Kind...!" Mrs Earl beginnt, hysterisch zu schluchzen. Finn möchte sich für sie freuen, wirklich, aber das kann er nicht, nicht mit diesem riesigen Kloß in seinem Hals.  
"Das sind, äh, großartige Neuigkeiten. Meine Glückwünsche. Können sie Rae sagen, sie soll mich so schnell es geht anrufen, wenn sie wieder da ist? Es ist dringend."  
"Natürlich Finn, und vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche, ich hätte nie damit gerechnet. Wir sind alle in Aufruhr, natürlich freuen wir uns, besonders Karim, es ist sein erstes Kind..."

Raes Mutter hört nicht auf, zu reden, und Finn denkt, er hat seine Bitte vorgebracht, und selbst wenn es unhöflich sein mag, er legt auf. Gerade ist es unerträglich, irgendeine fröhliche Stimme zu hören, während er allein in diesem stillen Haus sitzt, ohne sein Mädchen, mit dieser Leere im Kopf und dem Kloß im Hals. Trotzdem setzt er sich auf die Treppe und lauscht auf das Läuten des Telefons und versucht sich weiter im Leugnen.

Was er allerdings nicht leugnen kann, ist die Existenz der Tüte, die sie ihm in die Hand gedrückt und die er widerwillig behalten hat. Finn hat sie in eine Ecke neben der Tür geschmissen, und jetzt sieht er, dass seine eigene Lederjacke, die er bei Rae vergessen und so gerne an ihr gesehen hat, fast rausfällt, dazu ein paar Alben, die er ihr anvertraut hat. All das, was aus seinem Herzen zu ihr den Weg gefunden hat, und was sie ihm sprichwörtlich vor die Füße geworfen hat. Das sieht alles so verdammt nach Schlussstrich aus, und er weiß nicht, wie das alles aus ihm rauskommen soll, ob er weinen, oder kotzen, oder schreien oder um sich schlagen will, aber er weiß, es muss aus ihm raus.

Er entscheidet sich fürs Weinen. Finn weiß nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal so geweint hat - doch, natürlich, es ist nicht lange her, wegen seiner Großmutter. Und selbst dieser Gedanke schmerzt, denn da hatte er wenigstens Rae bei sich, die ihn im Arm gehalten hat, und jetzt weiß er nicht mal mehr, welcher Schmerz schlimmer war. Damals dachte er sich beim Einschlafen, dass er so verdammt viel von diesem Mädchen da neben sich hielt, und dass er ein echtes Problem haben könnte, wenn er morgens aufwachen und das immer noch denken würde.

Und er hatte Recht, er hatte dieses Problem, und jetzt noch tausend andere. Egal ob es Rae oder seine Nan war, so oder so, es war ein wütender Schmerz, weil er jemanden verloren hatte, der ihm viel zu nah stand. Finn steht auf, immer noch weinend und wie ein verletztes Tier schluchzend. Er war halb froh, halb unglücklich, dass sein Vater nicht zuhause war, denn auf der einen Seite wollte er so nicht gesehen werden, auf der anderen wünschte er sich, wie ein kleines Kind mit einem Kakao ins Bett gebracht zu werden. In seinem Zimmer angekommen fiel er aufs Bett und blieb dort reglos liegen, bildete sich ein, wie noch vor ein paar Tagen Raes Arm um sich zu spüren und ihr ruhiges Atmen zu hören in der Stille des Zimmers.


End file.
